Horror con Malvaviscos
by Fio Gonzlez
Summary: Serie de drabbles perteneciente al reto #39 del foro Hogwarts a través de los Años. Hoy: Va a morir. Morirá encerrada en el infierno y con el frío de medianoche como su único acompañante. Morirá por tener la sangre manchada e ideales distintos. Morirá por ser Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga del difunto Harry Potter.
1. Pesadillas en el bosque

_**Pesadillas en el bosque.**_

_Este fic participa en el Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_

_**Prompt: Árbol**_

_**408**_ **p****_alabras._**

* * *

—¡La luna, la luna, ella te cuidara cuando salgas a pedir dulces!

Corre desesperado por ese bosque desconocido, tira la cesta de dulces que lleva en mano y sigue corriendo. El sol, que está en su máximo esplendor, deja pasar un poco de luz entre las grandes copas de los árboles que lo guía por el camino correcto.

Los gritos a su espalda hacen que sus piernas se muevan cada vez más rápido, desesperadas por salir de aquel bosque y dejar todo atrás. Son gritos de triunfo, de victoria.

_Han logrado cazar a uno. Y ahora vendrán por mí._

Da un giro a la izquierda y tropieza con una raíz, grande y retorcida, dañándose la rodilla, maldice al aire cuando al tratar de levantarse el dolor lo paraliza un segundo, reanudar su carrera se le hace un poco difícil.

A lo lejos, logra escuchar aullidos de felicidad y agonía mezclados, lo que lo impulsa a levantarse y seguir.

Cojea de la pierna izquierda, pero aun así corre, corre y corre hasta que llega al límite del bosque. Los árboles a su espalda y en frente, un acantilado. El sol ha bajado, como si tuviera horas corriendo y el viento sopla con fuerza ahora.

No lleva escoba, tiene la rodilla abierta y se ha dejado la varita tirada en media carrera. Va a morir y eso lo paraliza.

_Vaamorirvaamorirvaamorir._

Lo que queda de sol lo saluda, brillante y majestuoso, desde el cielo que poco a poco se tiñe de rojo. Logra escuchar pasos y palabras sueltas que cada vez se acercan más.

—¡Lupin, Lupin, ven a jugar con tus amigos, sal a pedir dulces!

El mar rompe en lo bajo del acantilado, el sol brilla y él da uno, dos, tres pasos hasta el borde. Abajo hay rocas, muchas, también agua. Se vuelve al bosque justo a tiempo para ver cómo cinco seres sin rostro ni forma se empiezan a acercar al borde del bosque. Los árboles, que apuntan al cielo, negros y viejos, son lo último que ve con claridad antes de saltar al vacío. El cielo oscuro, ahora coronado con una luna llena y lleno de estrellas lo invita a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar la caída.

Cae, cae, cae y, cuándo está a punto de golpear el agua abre los ojos y el corazón le late a mil. Nymphadora, a su lado, se remueve un poco por su repentino sobresalto.

Había sido una pesadilla. Sólo eso.

* * *

**NA: **_tenia esta idea rondando por la cabeza hace un tiempo y esto salió. Idk si cuenta, porque metí de todo y termino siendo una pesadilla que mezcla muchas cosas, jajaja, espero que cuente para moderación como algo viable para el reto. c:_

_Hasta que vuelva, Fio Gonzlez._


	2. Vida eterna

_Este fic participa en el Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_

_Prompt: Vampiros_

_**500**_ **p_alabras._**

* * *

Vida Eterna.

La chica cae inconsciente a sus pies, el cabello, de un rubio cenizo, se mancha de barro al igual que las manos, pálidas hasta decir basta. Llevan alrededor de media hora corriendo tras la bruja, que ha decidido usar todos sus trucos para tratar de escapar y que al final, como todos, ha caído.

Viktor se acerca, con pasos que aparentan ser seguros y calmados hasta donde ella se encuentra, silba una tonada demasiado feliz y, cuando para a su lado, solo le sonríe, como un niño pequeño emocionado. El chico era una tromba de contradicciones.

—¿Ahora qué? —la pregunta es dicha con un tono curioso, propio de un niño. Viktor no sabe nada, no sabe la realidad que supone estar maldito y ella lo envidia un poquito. ¿Qué daría ella, por volver a vivir en la ignorancia? Todo.

—Ahora la llevamos a la casa. Los otros ya deben haber llegado con sus presas.

—¿E iniciamos el ritual?

El ritual. Recuerda el primero al que asistió, no llevaba más de dos años maldita. Tuvo que ir a cazar con uno de los veteranos; cuando volvió, lo hizo con un muggle inconsciente y un revoltijo en el estómago, luego todo en su mente se vuelve difuso. La sangre, los gritos, ojos suplicantes y barriles, cientos de ellos, que se llenaban del líquido rojo y vital. El ritual era algo sagrado que le producía asco, pero que la maldición siempre había disfrutado.

Viktor la mira, ahora con un ligero temor en los ojos por su largo silencio, ella desvía la mirada al cielo y trata de recordar cómo era que se debía hablar como una persona normal. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la habían transformado a la fuerza? Hace cálculos, rápidos y casi sin querer y cuando da con la respuesta no puede evitar que un suspiro se le escape. Ciento cincuenta años. Eso llevaba de estar maldita.

—Sí, e iniciamos con el ritual.

Se agacha para tomar a la chica, que sigue inconsciente y muy, muy viva. Algo en ella le recuerda de manera vaga a su hermana pequeña, Astoria, y con un nudo con la garganta hace una seña a Viktor para que la ayude a irse. Los vampiros no podían usar magia como los magos, pero contaban con sus formas.

—¿Nos vamos a casa, Daphne?

No, nos vamos a la casa.

Aun después de cientos cincuenta años a ella aún le cuesta pensar en la casa como un hogar. Ella había sido mordida en la última batalla, por un vampiro que se había colado en la refriega, llevaba casi tanto tiempo muerta como su apellido desaparecido y aún así le sigue costando pensar en aquella gente maldita como lo único que le quedaba.

Mira el cielo de nuevo, el monstruo sediento de sangre que lleva dentro anticipando en ritual y la persona que aún trata de mantenerse en su interior suplicando por huir.

Gana el monstruo. Siempre gana el monstruo.

—Iremos a casa. Agárrate bien, Viktor.

* * *

**NA:** _me gustan los vampiros e hice que mi protagonista fuera Daphne en honor a la Daphne de Mortifago. Si, lo se, es un poco salido de la nada y creo que esto de horror tiene poco, pero hala, me quedo con esto y que dios me ampare. _


	3. Cabeza de Calabaza

_Este fic participa en el Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_

_**Prompt: Calabaza.**_

_**433 **_**p_alabras._**

* * *

¡Cabeza de Calabaza!

—¡El muy hijo de puta ha volado a Evan como una maldita calabaza! —es Rodolphus quien está dejando salir los sentimientos de todos. En la mano derecha tiene una botella de Whisky llena hasta la suela* y en la otra lleva la varita, con la que hace movimientos sueltos cada vez más fuertes. —¡Y se ha reído! ¡Y una mierda con Moody!

—¿Pero Evan no le ha volado media jeta antes de terminar más apachurrado que una puta calabaza?

—¡Pues sí, Barty, pero eso no quita que aún tenga parte del intestino de Evan en la puta túnica!

Bellatrix mira sin ver el techo, está tirada de cualquier manera en el sofá y solo reacciona cuando, pasados unos segundos, Barty sigue sin decir ni pío.

—Venga ya, Rodolphus, todos sabemos que el honor que representa llevar la marca nos deja en terreno... Peligroso. —lo dice con tono seco, no queriendo dejar pasar ningún sentimiento por su voz. —¡Más bien Rosier duró mucho! Mira, el desgraciado estaba loco y se dejaba la máscara tirada siempre, un milagro de mierda que llegara a cumplir los veinticinco.

Rabastan bufa, desde su puesto en el suelo, en un mudo acuerdo con lo que dice su cuñada. Barty sigue callado, ahora su semblante parece ser una mezcla interesante de cosas que nadie está demasiado interesado en descifrar.

Bellatrix se vuelve a tirar en el sillón de ninguna forma cuando Rodolphus le da un trago largo a la botella ya vacía. A la mierda, ninguno va a tratar de lidiar con el desgraciado, ninguno puede.

—¿Saben que es lo que más me deja hecho mierda? Que el Señor Tenebroso solo se encogiera de hombros y siguiera con su puta vida, ¡que Evan era leal hasta los cojones y ahora está hecho un puto puré de calabaza como el que íbamos a hacer para mañana para la cena de Samhain!

—¡No hables así, mierda Rodolphus, no hables así! —los gritos de Barty y Bellatrix se escuchan antes de que pueda terminar de hablar, Rabastan, ahora acomodado de manera más digna en el suelo observa como su hermano termina inconsciente por un hechizo certero de Bellatrix, quien mira a su marido con algo parecido a la decepción.

—Iré a dejar a este mierdecilla a la habitación, ustedes dos, ni una puta palabra.

La mujer los deja con esas palabras secas y sale de inmediato con su esposo a cuestas. Nadie dice nada. Rebastan ha olvidado su pose digna y vuelve a estar sentado de cualquier manera en el suelo y Barty se ha cogido el sillón que anteriormente estaba usando Bellatrix.

* * *

_**NA:** si el drabble pasado tenia patata, este tiene melocotón. Siempre me ha gustado la idea detrás de este grupo de mortífagos y espero haberlos plasmado aunque sea un poco, por que mi dios, yo siento que lo hice un poco decente y si alguien me dice que es así probablemente chille como loca de felicidad. _

_Confieso que este drabble nace un poco de mi amor por el lenguaje soez y porque anoche, mientras pensaba en que prompt usar se me vino esto a la cabeza. También me encanta el momento que elegí, la verdad y es que la muerte -y desfiguración- de Rosier es algo que creo solo se menciona de pasada y me dije, 'pues yo le quiero dar un poco mas a esa historia' y bien, nació esta mierda._

_*Ahora, no se si en otros lados se usa la expresión pero en mi país se usa el 'hasta la suela' cuando algún alimento, especialmente bebidas, están por acabarse. Comerse la suela de arroz, un fresco, la fruta, etc... En fin, que no se, es una expresión rara xD_


	4. Conejo de Mierda

_Este fic participa en el Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

_**Prompt: Cadáver **_

_**494**_ **p_alabras._**

* * *

_**Conejo de Mierda.**_

—Está tieso. Muy.

—Joder.

Pasa un minuto, dos, dos y medio hasta que _la jefa_ llega al aula abandonada donde han estado revisando al pequeño, Ernie se remueve cada tanto, incómodo y Zach mantiene la mirada calma.

—Pero ¡¿qué le ha pasado?! —Susan los mira, acusadora, los ojos castaños llameantes y la boca torcida en una mueca. —¡Lo debíamos tener tres días! ¡Merlín, solo tres días y mañana se lo pasábamos a Sprout después del banquete de Halloween!

La chica vuelve la mirada hacia la pequeña caja de cartón, en ella hay una manta naranja, pequeña, peluda y caliente, también una hoja suelta de lechuga, trozos de aserrín y finalmente, el cadáver de un conejo blanco. La niña tiene la nariz fruncida mientras observa a sus compañeros. Zacharias levanta la nariz y entrecierra los ojos y Ernie desvía la mirada, incómodo por la intensidad en los ojos de Susan.

—Pues que se ha muerto, está tieso.

—Jo, Zach, eso ya lo veo, gracias por la muy necesaria aclaración...

Silencio. La mirada de Susan poco a poco se comienza a cristalizar, un puchero se le empieza a formar en los labios y, en un arrebato nada digno de una chica de trece años, da una patada al piso polvoriento del aula.

—¡Lo hemos matado! ¡Lo hemos matado! —Ernie, que se había mantenido callado hasta el momento es quien dice aquello, con la voz histérica, manos alzadas al techo y los ojos cerrados, al parecer el berrinche de Susan lo había alterado.

Otro silencio, esta vez roto solamente por algunos ruidos inentendibles por parte de Ernie y sonidos ahogados de Susan. Zach sigue con la nariz en alto, su rostro tornándose molesto con casa segundo que pasa y los ojos, de un azul deslucido, brillando con algo que ninguno de los otros dos logran notar.

—No, no lo hemos matado nosotros. Lo mató la Señora Norris. —lo dice tranquilo, a rajatabla, aquella gata negra no le importaba en lo más mínimo y, si se llegaba a saber que había matado a la mascota de los Hufflepuff de tercer año algunos le tomarían más manía y quizás algún estudiante se encargará de ella.

—¡Pero no lo hizo!

Susan alterna la mirada entre el cadáver, Ernie y Zach, mientras se muerde el labio y se mordisquea un dedo, los ojos castaños analizando el problema con una concentración increíble. Asiente una, dos y tres veces antes de decidirse a hablar de una vez por todas.

—Podríamos... Podríamos dejar el cuerpo en algún lugar donde ella lo encuentre, así lo mordisquea un poco y luego nosotros hacemos que lo encontramos y, y...

Ernie replica un poco, es el más puff' del grupo, Susan lo logra convencer con un don para las palabras que obviamente ha heredado de su tía. Zach los mira, aún con la nariz en alto, los ojos de un azul deslucido brillando y una sonrisa satisfecha que amenaza con salir de sus labios.

Había ganado.

* * *

_**NA:** ¿Es normal relacionar cadáveres con Hufflepuffs? Creo que no, a menos que se hable de Cedric, claro esta xD_

_JAJAJAJAJA PERDON_

_Este prompt daba para mucho y sin embargo, cuando me senté a escribirlo solo se me vino a la cabeza esta escena en un aula perdida de Hogwarts. En serio, estuve medio día buscando otra cosa pero mi mente volvió a esta Susan bien 'bue, hagamos lo que nos deje menos mal', a este Ernie que si bien es un puff blando acepta porque sabe es la única manera y a este Zach que me da cosita. En serio, mientras escribía fue algo como '¿pero que con este tipo?' _

_Vuelve a rogar que esto cuente, jajaja_

_Fio Gonzlez,_


	5. Calabaza Black

**_Este fic participa en el Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_**

**_Prompt: Cuchillo._**

_**407**_ **p****_alabras._**

* * *

**_Calabaza Black._**

La calabaza que tiene al frente esta entera, brilla y se ve deliciosa.

La odia.

Se pasa el cuchillo a la mano izquierda, le da tres vueltas y luego lo devuelve a la derecha, repitiendo el proceso. Estudia la maldita cosa naranja con hastío, la ropa manchada y el moño deshecho son signos de cuanto a peleado con la jodida fruta y de cuánto ha disfrutado la tarde su cuchillo.

Con cuidado se acerca a la calabaza, alza el cuchillo de a poco y cuando lo tiene lo suficientemente cerca, lo hunde de manera lenta y cuidadosa. Siente como el cuchillo traspasa la calabaza sin mucho problema, siente la parte blanda de la pulpa cuando lo mueve un poco y no puede evitar que la imagen del cuerpo de su hermano sustituya la calabaza. Sonríe cuando otra vez esa estúpida fantasía le nace en la cabeza, el cuchillo sigue en la calabaza que se supone debe estar tallando como decoración, su mente ideando fantasías para nada inocentes.

Saca el cuchillo de forma rápida y limpia para luego volverlo a meter, con fuerza y rabia, sin cuidado. Ahora la calabaza es Sirius. Sirius y su risa estúpida, Sirius y su arrogancia y egoísmo, Sirius y su rebeldía de mierda.

Sirius, la jodida razón por la que tiene la marca tenebrosa tatuada en el antebrazo izquierdo.

Apuñala la calabaza, con rabia y odio y de forma descuidada una y otra vez, se deja llevar por el momento. Cuando acaba tiene que tomarse un tiempo para respirar y calmarse, tiene una sonrisa tonta en el rostro por la tensión liberada y el moño se le ha soltado. También lleva la ropa manchada de pulpa naranja.

El cuchillo sigue en su mano y la sonrisa en su rostro cuando su madre pasa a la cocina para ver cómo le va con la decoración.

Walburga sólo lo mira de reojo, ordena a Kreacher hacerse cargo del desastre que es la cocina y le sugiere, en ese tono agudo e irritante que posee que se vista de manera decente para la cena.

Él asiente, con una sonrisa ensayada, por un momento la idea de usar el cuchillo en su madre se le pasa por la cabeza, pero el pensamiento es tan fugaz que le resta importancia. Lo que queda de la calabaza, que hace nada era Sirius, se cae del mesón de cualquier manera cuando deja la cocina, cuchillo en mano.

* * *

**_NA: _**_parece que este es el prompt de la calabaza jAJAJAJA_

_Creo que Horror con Malvaviscos se acaba de convertir en una de mis cosas favoritas, no se, me encanta escribir estos drabbles sin pies ni cabeza llenos de gente haciendo cosas tontas y sin sentido solo por que yo lo quiero. xD_

_Esta pequeña aberración nació hace veinte minutos -en lo que taladraba la lista de prompts con la mirada para decidir que iba a escribir- vi el cuchillo y fue un golpe de inspiración; en serio, solo pensé en '¿ahora que hago con el cuchillo?' y PUM! Un Regulus Black fan de Matías Candia y My Chemical Romance me llego a la cabeza!_

_Espero alguien le encuentre el sentido a esto, que yo no se lo veo por ninguna parte xD_


	6. Asesinato en Halloween

**_E_**_ste fic participa en el Reto #39 ''Temática de Halloween'' del foro ''Hogwarts a través de los años''_

**_Prompt: Asesinato_**

**_499 _p_alabras__._**

* * *

**_Asesinato en Halloween._**

**_(y no, no es el asesinato P)_**

Debería estar temblando como una hoja, o sentirse un poco mal por lo que acaba de hacer, pero en cambio, Theodore está tan tranquilo como si no acabará de asesinar a una vagabunda.

El cuerpo de la mujer, que tendrá unos cuarenta y tantos años, está tirado de cualquier forma en el sucio, apartado y pequeño callejón. El pelo negro, corto y sucio, le tapa la cara y las manos aún están estiradas hacia ellos, como si los quisiera alcanzar incluso en la muerte.

Traga saliva, conmocionado por los dos. Theodore se guarda la varita y bufa cuando nota como me encuentro, hace un vago intento de acercarse que frena antes de siquiera dar dos pasos. El recuerdo de la maldición asesina baila en mi cabeza junto a la expresión satisfecha de Theo, y luego el vacío en sus ojos que ya tan común se nos ha hecho a todos.

Theo se había sentido vivo después de matar a aquella mujer, puede decirlo con total seguridad, se había visto como el Theo que conoció hace ya tanto tiempo atrás.

—Te van a meter a la cárcel. —es lo único que atina a decir, aún mira el cadáver, ya no tan conmocionado. Intenta pensar en su próximo paso, en qué hacer para que nadie los descubra. Sabe que no es la primera vez de Theo lidiando con un cuerpo, Pansy le había contado, en medio de un ataque de histeria, como él había matado a un chico muggle en el callejón de un bar y como antes, en una salida con Blaise, había dejado un cuerpo tirado en el baño de un restaurante familiar.

_''Una mierda con Theo, Draco, desde que terminó la guerra ha estado matando a escondidas cada cierto tiempo, lo sé.''_

_«Yo también lo sé, pero cada quien lidia con sus mierdas a como puede.»_

—No van a saber que fui yo. Era una pordiosera, nadie la va a extrañar.

Desvía su mirada hacia su compañero, que ahora se ve como siempre lo ha visto desde que la guerra acabó y se le acabaron las excusas válidas para matar, quiere regañarlo un poco, decirle que ir matando gente sin ton ni son para sentirse bien consigo mismo es una mierda, pero el recuerdo del Theo de la guerra lo frena.

Entonces se pone a pensar, y por un breve momento, agradeció la tutela de su tía durante la guerra. Ella, entre muchas otras cosas, le había enseñado a deshacerse de cadáveres.

—¿Y si mejor lo quemamos? No quiero que queden... _Pruebas_ de ningún tipo, ya sabes, tengo que mantener mi registro limpio o Weasel encontrará una excusa para dejarme encerrado en Azkaban.

Theo se ve sorprendido por un momento antes de sonreírle como antes.

Cuando planeó una salida con su compañero para celebrar Halloween no esperaba terminar quemando el cadáver de una vagabunda en las afueras de la ciudad, pero bueno, Draco Malfoy aprendió a las malas que la vida no siempre va a ir como quieres.

* * *

**_NA: S_**_egún estudios de la universidad de Oxford (muy reales, no crean que me los acabo de inventar) escribir acerca de personajes Slytherin usando como base a los que Metanfetamina ha estado desarrollando por años es bueno para la piel y te hace feliz. ;)_

_Bueno, aclaro que esto salió así sin querer, que en mi HC de Slytherin se mezclan muchas cosas, pero al momento en que escribí esto el que mas presente estuvo fue todo lo relacionado con Metanfetamina y ayyyyyyy, me salió esta cosa un poco basado en el enfoque que le da a los personajes que no le llega ni a la suela de los zapatos a nada de ella. Triste mi vida es._

_Ahora, tengo las ganas de usar a Voldy Moldy y a Harry, pero solo se me viene a la cabeza una cosa con Harry y sangre y con el pobre Moldy Voldy naa', triste mi vida es. x2_

_Ahora, dejando de lado mi drama, ¿es normal que escribir acerca de cosas como estas me salga fácil? Es una duda con fines científicos, para ver si le advierto a mi madre que en cualquier momento puedo agarrar un cuchillo a lo Regulus y volverme loca._

_Bue, buena vida, me voy a dormir. :p_


	7. Me junto con diarios oscuros

**_Este fic participa en el Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_**

**_WI:_**_ Harry encuentra el diario, habla mucho con el y al final decide que __le cae bien Tom. Fin._

**_Prompt: Ritual._**

**_Palabras: 460_**

* * *

**_Harry 'me junto con diarios oscuros' Potter._**

**_(o de la conversación de un chico de doce años con el mago oscuro más adorable y chalado de todos los tiempos)_**

—¿Para qué estaremos ocupando la sangre, en todo caso? Sinceramente, Tom, con un poco de piel ya es suficiente...

—¡No hables, silencio!

—¡Pero Tom...!

—No me has dejado terminar con Ginny Weasley, así que, consígueme la jodida sangre virgen o me voy a quedar como un puto diario, Potter.

Harry hace un puchero mientras observa a Tom. Están en la cámara de los secretos_ (hace un frío insoportable),_ Ginny está inconsciente y tirada de cualquier manera en el frío suelo, él tiene sueño y Tom manda al irritado _(y hambriento)_ basilisco a dormir de nuevo. Una tarde perfectamente normal.

—_¿Así que_, sangre de una virgen, piel muerta y los ingredientes para una poción extremadamente oscura _(y que por alguna razón Snape tiene al completo en su laboratorio)_ te harán volver a la vida?

—Sí, es un ritual complicado.

—Tommy Cat, ¿En serio confías en mí para conseguir todos los ingredientes? —Tom le frunce el ceño y ladeó la cabeza como el lindo y adorable gatito que es, ignorando el mote a propósito. Desde que encontró el diario por primera vez y lo vio le dijo así y bueno, al menos Tom ya no le exigía usar su nombre cada que lo hacía. _«Mira, solo había que encontrar un mejor apodo que 'Lord Voldemort' para no terminar muerto por ser mestizo y de Gryffindor.»,_ piensa divertido—. Que confíes tanto en mí me parece genial, en serio, pero conseguir sangre virgen será un poco complicado, ¿no crees? Y luego está eso de la piel muerta y los ingredientes para la poción... ¿Sabes que solo tengo doce años, ¿verdad?

—Pelea con el chico Malfoy y hazlo sangrar un poco, eso contará, supongo; si no sirve siempre podemos matar a algún puff', nadie lo extrañaría, de todos modos. Encierra a Snape en algún aula abandonada de las mazmorras y te cuelas a su oficina con tu capa, y bueno, en Hogsmeade hay un cementerio con tumbas poco profundas, ¿sabes?

—No estoy en tercero, no puedo salir del colegio.

Tom lo vuelve a mirar con una ceja alzada y la sombra de una sonrisa en la boca, todo en la grita _«¿acaso te importa?»_ seguido de un, _«jodidas prioridades las tuyas, chico.»_, Harry es consciente de que realmente no está ordenando bien sus prioridades, pero bueno, por Tom valía la pena desordenarlas un poco. O mucho. Bueno, depende.

¿Realmente, cuántas personas estarían más preocupados por el no tener permiso de ir al cementerio más que por el tener que desenterrar un cadáver?

—Tienes una capa de invisibilidad. Úsala.

—¿A fin de año, entonces? —Tom asiente ante su pregunta, los ojos oscuros le brillan con _ese_ algo que no sabe describir.

—Si logras conseguir todo para el ritual, sí. A fin de año estaré vivo. Otra vez.

* * *

**_NA: H_**a_ce unos meses estuve a full con estos dos, en serio, que entre Rosita y Heissen me mataron y bombearon de esta pareja super mega hiper rarita. ¿__Han leído__Encantador de Serpientes?' es __un Tomarry demasiado, y cuando digo demasiado es DEMASIADO bueno del que salió parte de la inspiración para este drabble. En serio, búsquenlo, léanlo, ámenlo y denle apoyo a la escritora, que es super cuquis y tiene un bloqueo tamaño montaña desde hace mese y aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ya c:_

_En general la dinámica de estos dos me gusta por alguna extraña razón, que son parecidos al drarry pero mas oscuros y eso y no se yo estoy enamorada (gracias a rosita y a heissen) de ambos. _

_También_,_ paso a disculparme por dejar Horror con Malvaviscos tirado, pero que La copa y otros mil retos en los que me apunte este mes me consumen y aaaaaaaaaaaaaaayuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa por favor xD_

_Tengan linda noche :p_


	8. El tiempo lleva a la muerte

**_Este fic participa en el Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_**

**_Prompt: Noche._**

**_Palabras: 431._**

* * *

**_El tiempo lleva a la muerte, ambos son idiotas._**

**_(Emanuel no quiere pensar en el tiempo, pero aun así lo hace)_**

—Siempre le has temido a tonterías, Tom.

—¿Tonterías? ¿Pero qué me dices, Emanuel?

—A la muerte, una soberana tontería temerle, te lo digo yo.

—Tú le temes al tiempo, algo mucho más tonto que la muerte, así que no me puedes hablar de miedos y tonterías, por favor.

—No es una tontería. El tiempo, al igual que la muerte, es inevitable, Tom. Lo que los diferencia es que el tiempo te hace sufrir, primero te llena la vida de cosas buenas y luego hace que todo estalle en agonía, a veces siquiera te permite disfrutar de lo bueno más que unos instantes fugaces, y te puede arrebatar cosas hermosas de mil maneras distintas, la muerte no. La muerte solo pasa y ya. Morir es una cosa que todos sabemos sucederá tarde o temprano, pero para el paso del tiempo y todo lo que implica nadie nos prepara, solo nos arrojan a la vida esperando que podamos sobrevivir.

Tom hace un ruidito pensativo antes de seguir con la conversación, se mueve un poco para conseguir una postura más cómoda y se dispone a hablar;

—Te has puesto muy profundo.

—Lo sé, y lo vale de vez en cuando, aunque a ti te importe una mierda lo que tenga yo para decir.

—No me importa una mierda lo que tengas para decirme, Emanuel. O al menos no lo hace la mayoría del tiempo.

—¿Acaso el Lord está admitiendo que me toma en cuenta? Vaya, no me lo esperaba.

—Oh, cállate mil años, Nott.

Emanuel se ríe, aún enredado en las sábanas, su charla acerca de miedos olvidada al instante en que Tom se vuelve a acomodar en la cama para tratar dormir. La noche es el único testigo de su secreto y a él le gusta que sea así. Solo ellos dos después de alguna misión. Ellos, el sudor y la sangre. Ellos, las caricias y sus charlas sin sentido.

La luna corona el cielo, sonriente, las estrellas tiñen el manto oscuro de luz e iluminan esa solitaria noche de octubre y ellos dos siguen hablando en murmullos bajos acerca de la muerte y el tiempo hasta que sienten que el tiempo deja de pasar y la magia de existir. Ajenos al mundo exterior como pocas veces se permiten.

A Emanuel le gusta sentirse así, seguro. Como antes de que la guerra estallará y Tom empezará a cambiar. Como antes de que sus manos se mancharan totalmente de sangre y que Samhain pasará a ser una época de caza.

Le gusta pensar que el tiempo no ha pasado. Engañarse.

Bastante irónico, ¿verdad?

* * *

_**NA: **__Estoy on fire' _

_Hoy la inspiración me golpeo con un bate y al parecer lo sigue haciendo, aunque probablemente todos estos drabbles que he publicado y ahora me están pareciendo geniales en la mañana me parezcan una mierda total, jajaja. Siempre me pasa. xD_

_Ahora, ¡este drabble es el penúltimo! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_No quiero y a la vez quiero terminar Horror con Malvaviscos, idk, que creo me enamore mucho de estos drabbles aunque la mitad me parezcan un sinsentido total jajaja. Es mi pequeño bebu y me dolerá dejarlo. :(_

_Ahora, no se de donde me saque a estos dos **(mentira)**, pero me gustan, ¿A ustedes que les parecen? ¿Los supe manejar o me quedaron de la mierda? Tuve problemas al escoger el prompt de acá, que primero era Muerte, pero luego no encajo del todo y la Noche llego a salvarme, gracias noche, te amo. Además, creo que este es de mis favoritos. Este, el 3, 4 y 6 son de mis preferidos, idk, ¿Cuáles son los suyos? -parezco dora, lo se-_

_Ahora, tratare de conectar con mi zen interior y ver si la cabeza me da para escribir algo mas. _

_Tomen agua, anden con cuidado y duerman ocho horas._


	9. El-chico-que-mató-a-su-tío

**_Este fic participa en el Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_**

**_Prompt: Sangre_**

**_Palabras: 404_**

* * *

**_La historia del El-chico-que-mató-a-su-tío_**

Petunia Dursley observa a su sobrino con los ojos castaños abiertos en una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa. Dudley, aún con el rostro manchado de sangre y vísceras trata de reaccionar de manera mínimamente coherente ante el espectáculo frente a sus ojos y, lo que queda de Vernon Dursley, se cae a trozos de la silla sin ningún cuidado.

_¡Plot! ¡Plot!_

El charco de sangre que se ha formado por el gran corte en el pecho del hombre hace que se genere un divertido sonido de chapoteo cada que alguna parte de la marmota humana cae al suelo, y parece que un chico de ojos verdes parado frente a la estufa es el único al que le gusta aquello.

La cocina está en un silencio interrumpido solo por el chapoteo de Vernon, la pequeña gotera en el tubo de la cocina y el trinar lejano de algún pájaro ocasional.

El sol cae, pesado y grande, la cocina se tiñe de un tono naranja cada vez más potente y el ambiente se enfría poco a poco. Petunia sigue mirando a su sobrino sin saber qué hacer, Dudley ha desistido a su intento de reaccionar y ha decidido quedarse sentado en la silla mirando fijo el único punto libre de sangre de la mesa.

Harry sigue parado frente a la estufa, todos los cuchillos, objetos y cubiertos filosos de la habitación yacen caídos frente a él, llenos de aquel líquido rojo y vital. Los ojos verdes se ven calmos, no hay nada que lo delate, la sonrisa ligera e inocente que tiene en los labios lo hacen lucir como un niño pequeño y su postura es tan relajada como si estuviera en las mejores vacaciones de verano de su vida.

El chico había enloquecido. Petunia sabe, muy en el fondo, que aquello era su culpa. Haber dejado que Vernon hiciera lo que le viniera en gana con el chico había sido una idea terrible y ahora, con la cocina llena de la sangre de su esposo, un muerto irreconocible lleno de cortes en el pecho, un hijo casi catatónico y un sobrino aterrador, no sabe qué demonios hacer.

—Ahora, tía Petunia, ¿Quieres que haga algo de cenar? ¿Crees que a tío Vernon le gustaría un buen filete?

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

_«Seguir la corriente hasta que se largue al colegio ese. Que lidien ellos con el mocoso.»_

—Creo que primero me gustaría limpiar un poco.

* * *

**_NA: _**_Si el anterior se salía de la línea con ese pequeño WI de Harry encontrando antes,hablando mas con el diario __y siendo amiguis __de Tom __este se estrello contra todo de plano, jajaja._

_¿Recuerdan que les comente que tenia una idea con Harry y sangre? Pues no era esta, jsjsjsjs, que la original se me complico -la idea __original, de hecho, era ver como Harry hace que Vernon termine peor que Rosier- pero me compliqué demasiado mientras lo pensaba y al final quedo este pequeño horror que creo que gusta mas._

_Descargo, en la Wiki dice que los ojos de Petunia son castaños. No tenia ni idea, soy terrible para los detalles como ese. xD_

_¿Me quedo bien? ¿Harry vuelto loco les agrada? ¿Disfrutan esta pintoresca recopilación? _

_Tengan buena vida gente, fíjense antes de cruzar la calle. ;)_


	10. El infierno es frío

**_Este fic participa en el Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_**

**_Prompt: Medianoche _**

**_Palabras: 481 _**

* * *

**_El infierno es frío, el miedo te ciega y la valentía se va sin previo aviso._**

**_(O de como Hermione sufre con el cielo como su único testigo)_**

Es un lugar oscuro. El infierno es tan oscuro y frío que da miedo.

Todo lo que puede ver a su alrededor es oscuridad, una oscuridad que la paraliza y hace sentir vulnerable.

El frío de medianoche hace que el terror se asiente de forma más fuerte en su pecho y los sonidos ahogados y casi inentendibles que logra escuchar entre los barrotes de su pequeño infierno hacen que tema por su vida a cada segundo, la valentía de antaño olvidada y enterrada en lo más hondo de su ser.

Está atrapada y nadie la va a salvar. Han perdido y ella se rindió hace ya _tanto_ tiempo.

Las cadenas en sus manos se dejaron de agitar con el paso de los meses, los gritos de auxilio, en los que antes se dejaba la garganta llena de odio comenzaron a escasear en cuánto los malos empezaron a bajar, con sonrisas satisfechas en el rostro para informar de la muerte de alguno de sus amigos.

Con el tiempo dejó de verle el sentido a luchar.

_«Como una completa leona, ¿verdad?»_

La pequeña ventana de su infierno deja entrever un pequeño cuadrado de cielo; la luna siempre la saluda en lo alto, las estrellas tintinean y el frío que asegura la noche hace que a cada segundo que pase la llama de esperanza que aún trata de mantener viva en su pecho se extinga casi sin querer; pensar se convierte en una tortura y la cordura se le comienza a escurrir como agua entre los dedos antes de siquiera poder darse cuenta.

_«Estoy atrapada y voy a morir sola y encerrada.»_

Bellatrix Lestrange baja cada tanto, adosando su pequeño infierno de un pesado perfume floral y ecos de una risa burlona. Se mofa, le vuelve a abrir las heridas que tiene en el cuerpo y el alma, trata de limpiarle la sangre a punta de maldiciones.

—¿A qué ya no eres tan buena, he? ¿Qué se siente el saber que han perdido la guerra? ¡Dime que se siente! ¡Dímelo, maldita sangre sucia! ¿Qué se siente saber que morirás sola? ¡¿Qué nadie te extraña?! ¡Dímelo! —y es entonces cuando la apunta con la varita, hace una complicada fluorita y todo en ella estalla en dolor. Una agonía infinita. Cada pequeño nervio de su cuerpo protesta y la poca cordura a la que se trata de aferrar se le escapa de entre los dedos. La sangre corre, caliente contra su piel fría, los aullidos de dolor se mezclan con la risa de Bellatrix y la noche, la noche es la única testigo de aquello.

Lo único que le queda.

Va a morir. Morirá encerrada en el infierno y con el frío de medianoche como su único acompañante. Morirá por tener la sangre manchada e ideales distintos. Morirá por ser Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga del difunto Harry Potter.

_«Voy a morir encerrada en el infierno.»_

* * *

_**NA: **__Llegamos al fin._

_Creo que estoy de luto. Dios, ¿es normal amodiar tanto el terminar algo? Que para mi esta cosita se convirtió en una gran forma de descargar frustraciones y darme cuenta de que este es el fin, oficial, de verdad oficial hace que me quede un poco '¿y ahora que sigue?' _

_Jajajaja, caí en depresión de que mi niño se largue¿_

_Ahora, todo acerca de este ultimo drabble me deja con dudas. En serio, estuve viendo y viendo e incluso escribí varios drabbles diferentes con otros prompts pero ninguno me convencía hasta que llegue, me senté y escribí esta ultima abominación para la recopilación, jajaja, ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes? _

_Espero que el año que viene pueda volver con un Horror con Malvavisco II o algo así, jsjsjs_

_Bueno, iré a ver que hago con mi vida, ¡tomen agua, anden con cuidado y escuchen buena música! _

_Bye. _


End file.
